This invention relates to enzyme libraries and kits and to the preparation thereof. More particularly, the present invention is directed to recombinant enzyme expression libraries, recombinant enzyme libraries and kits prepared therefrom which recombinant enzymes are generated from DNA obtained from microorganisms.
Industry has recognized the need for new enzymes for a wide variety of industrial applications. As a result, a variety of microorganisms have been screened to ascertain whether or not such microorganisms have a desired enzyme activity. If such microorganism does have a desired enzyme activity, the enzyme is then recovered from the microorganism.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a novel approach for obtaining enzymes for further use, for example, for packaging into kits for further research. In accordance with the present invention, recombinant enzymes are generated from microorganisms and are classified by various enzyme characteristics. In this manner, the enzymes can be provided as packaged enzyme screening kits, with enzymes in the kit being grouped to have selected enzyme characteristics.
More particularly, in accordance with an aspect of the present invention there is provided a recombinant expression library which is comprised of a multiplicity of clones which are capable of expressing recombinant enzymes. The expression library is produced by recovering DNA from a microorganism, cloning such DNA into an appropriate expression vector which is then used to transfect or transform an appropriate host for expression of a recombinant protein.
Thus, for example, genomic DNA may be recovered from either a culturable or non-culturable organism and employed to produce an appropriate recombinant expression library for subsequent determination of enzyme activity.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, such recombinant expression library may be prepared without prescreening the organism from which the library is prepared for enzyme activity.
Having prepared a multiplicity of recombinant expression clones from DNA isolated from an organism, the polypeptides expressed by such clones are screened for enzyme activity and specified enzyme characteristics in order to identify and classify the recombinant clones which produce polypeptides having specified enzyme characteristics.
In accordance with a preferred aspect of the present invention, the recombinant enzymes are characterized by both physical and chemical characteristics and such chemical characteristics are preferably classified in a tiered manner such that recombinant enzymes having a chemical characteristic in common are then classified by other chemical characteristics which may or may not be more selective or specific chemical characteristic and so on, as hereinafter indicated in more detail.
As hereinabove indicated, the recombinant enzymes are also preferably classified by physical characteristics and one or more tiers of the enzymes which are classified by chemical characteristics may also be classified by physical classifications or vice versa.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cchemical characteristicsxe2x80x9d of a recombinant enzyme refers to the substrate or chemical functionality upon which the enzyme acts and/or the catalytic reaction performed by the enzyme, e.g., the catalytic reaction may be hydrolysis (hydrolases) and the chemical functionality may be the type of bond upon which the enzyme acts (esterases cleave ester bonds) or may be the particular type of structure upon which the enzyme acts (a glycosidase which acts on glycosidic bonds). Thus, for example, a recombinant enzyme which acts on glycosidic bonds may, for example, be chemically classified in accordance with the tiered system as: Tier 1: hydrolase; Tier 2: acetal bonds; Tier 3: glycosidase.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9cphysical characteristicxe2x80x9d with respect to a recombinant enzyme means a property (other than a chemical reaction) such as pH; temperature stability; optimum temperature for catalytic reaction; organic solvent tolerance; metal ion selectivity; detergent sensitivity, etc.
In an embodiment of the invention, in which a tiered approach is employed for classifying the recombinant enzymes by chemical and/or physical characteristics, the enzymes at one or more of the chemical characteristic tiers may also be classified by one or more physical characteristics and vice versa. In a preferred embodiment, the enzymes are classified by both physical and chemical characteristics, e.g., the individual substrates upon which they act as well as physical characteristics.
Thus, for example, as a representative example of the manner in which a recombinant enzyme may be classified in accordance with the present invention, a recombinant enzyme which is a protease (in this illustration Tier 1 is hydrolase; Tier 2 is amide (peptide bond) that may be further classified in Tier 3 as to the ultimate site in the amino acid sequence where cleavage occurs; e.g., anion, cation, large hydrophobic, small hydrophobic. Each of the recombinant enzymes which has been classified by the side chain in Tier 3 may also be further classified by physical characteristics of the type hereinabove indicated.
In this manner, it is possible to select from the recombinant library, enzymes which have a specified chemical characteristic in common, e.g., all endopeptidases (which act on internal peptide bonds) and which have a specified physical characteristic in common, e.g., all act optimally at a pH within a specified range.
As hereinabove indicated, a recombinant enzyme library prepared from a microorganism is preferably classified by chemical characteristics in a tiered approach. This may be accomplished by initially testing the recombinant polypeptides generated by the library in a low selectivity screen, e.g., the catalytic reaction performed by the enzyme. This may be conveniently accomplished by screening for one or more of the six IUB classes; Oxidoreductases; transferases; hydrolases; lyases, isomerases, ligases.
The recombinant enzymes which are determined to be positive for one or more of the IUB classes may then be rescreened for a more specific enzyme activity.
Thus, for example, if the recombinant library is screened for hydrolase activity, then those recombinant clones which are positive for hydrolase activity may be rescreened for a more specialized hydrolase activity, i.e., the type of bond on which the hydrolase acts. Thus, for example, the recombinant enzymes which are hydrolases may be rescreened to ascertain those hydrolases which act on one or more specified chemical functionalities, such as: (a) amide (peptide bonds), i.e., proteases; (b) ester bonds, i.e., esterases and lipases; (c) acetals, i.e., glycosidases, etc.
The recombinant enzymes which have been classified by the chemical bond on which they act may then be rescreened to determine a more specialized activity therefor, such as the type of substrate on which they act.
Thus, for example, those recombinant enzymes which have been classified as acting on ester bonds (lipases and esterases) may be rescreened to determine the ability thereof to generate optically active compounds, i.e., the ability to act on specified substrates, such as meso alcohols, meso diacids, chiral alcohols, chiral acids, etc.
For example, the recombinant enzymes which have been classified as acting on acetals may be rescreened to classify such recombinant enzymes by a specific type of substrate upon which they act, e.g., (a) P1 sugar such as glucose, galactose, etc., (b) glucose polymer (exo-, endo- or both), etc.
Enzyme Tiers
Thus, as a representative but not limiting example, the following are representative enzyme tiers:
TIER 1. Divisions are based upon the catalytic reaction performed by the enzyme, e.g., hydrolysis, reduction, oxidation, etc. The six IUB classes will be used: Oxidoreductase, Transferases, Hydrolases, Lyases, Isomerases, Ligases.
TIER 2. Divisions are based upon the chemical functionality undergoing reaction, e.g., esters, amides, phosphate diesters, sulfate mono esters, aldehydes, ketones, alcohols, acetals, ketals, alkanes, olefins, aromatic rings, heteroaromatic rings, molecular oxygen, enols, etc.
Lipases and esterases both cleave the ester bond; the distinction comes in whether the natural substrate is aggreagated into a membrane (lipases) or dispersed into solution (esterases).
TIER 3. Divisions and subdivisions are based upon the differences between individual substrate structures which are covalently attached to the functionality undergoing reaction as defined in Tier 2. For example acetal hydrolysis: is the acetal part of glucose or galactose; or is the acetal the xcex1 or xcex2 anomer? These are the types of distinctions made in TIER 3. The divisions based upon substrate specificity are unique to each particular enzyme reaction; there will be different substrate distinctions depending upon whether the enzyme is, for example, a protease or phosphatase.
TIER 4. Divisions are based on which of the two possible enantiomeric products the enzyme produces. This is a measure of the ability of the enzyme to selectively react with one of the two enantimoers (kinetic resolution), or the ability of the enzyme to react with a meso difunctional compound to selectively generate one of the two enantiomeric reaction products.
TIER 5/ORTHOGONAL TIER/PHYSICAL CHARACTER TIER.
The fifth tier is orthogonal to the other tiers. It is based on the physical properties of the enzymes, rather than the chemical reactions, per se: The Fifth Tier forms a second dimension with which to classify the enzymes. The Fifth Tier can be applied to any of the other Tiers, but will most often be applied to the Third Tier.
Thus, in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an expression library is randomly produced from the DNA of microorganism, in particular, the genomic DNA of cDNA of the microorganism and the recombinant proteins or polypeptides produced by such expression library are screened to classify the recombinant enzymes by different enzyme characteristics. In a preferred embodiment, the recombinant proteins are screened for one or more particular chemical characteristics and the enzymes identified as having such characteristics are then rescreened for a more specific chemical characteristic and this rescreening may be repeated one or more times. In addition, in a preferred embodiment, the recombinant enzymes are also screened to classify such enzymes by one or more physical characteristics. In this manner, the recombinant enzymes generated from the DNA of a microorganism are classified by both chemical and physical characteristics and it is therefore possible to select recombinant enzymes from one or more different organisms that have one or more common chemical characteristics and/or one or more common physical characteristics. Moreover, since such enzymes are recombinant enzymes, it is possible to produce such enzymes in desired quantities and with a desired purity.
The tiered approach of the present invention is not limited to a tiered approach in which, for example, the tiers are more restrictive. For example, the tiered approach is also applicable to using a tiered approach in which, for example, the first tier is xe2x80x9cwood degradingxe2x80x9d enzymes. The second chemical tier could then, for example, be the type of enzyme which is a xe2x80x9cwood degradingxe2x80x9d enzyme.
Similarly, the first tier or any other tier could be physical characteristics and the next tier could be specified chemical characteristics.
Thus, the present invention is generally applicable to providing recombinant enzymes and recombinant enzyme libraries wherein various enzymes are classified by different chemical and/or physical characteristics.
The microorganisms from which the recombinant libraries may be prepared include prokaryotic microorganisms, such as Eubacteria and Archaebacteria, and lower eukaryotic microorganisms such as fungi, some algae and protozoa. The microorganisms may be cultured microorganisms or uncultured microorganisms obtained from environmental samples and such microorganisms may be extremophiles, such as thermophiles, hyperthermophiles, psychrophiles, psychrotrophs, etc.
The recombinant enzymes in the library which are classified as hereinabove described may or may not be sequenced and may or may not be in a purified form. Thus, in accordance with the present invention, it is possible to classify one or more of the recombinant enzymes before or after obtaining the sequence of the enzyme or before or after purifying the enzyme to essential homogeneity.
The screening for chemical characteristics may be effected on individual expression clones or may be initially effected on a mixture of expression clones to ascertain whether or not the mixture has one or more specified enzyme activities. If the mixture has a specified enzyme activity, then the individual clones may be rescreened for such enzyme activity or for a more specific activity. Thus, for example, if a clone mixture has hydrolase activity, then the individual clones may be recovered and screened to determine which of such clones has hydrolase activity.
The present invention is also directed to preparing and providing enzyme kits for use in further screening and/or research. Thus, in accordance with an aspect of the invention, a reagent package or kit is prepared by placing in the kit or package, e.g., in suitable containers, at least three different recombinant enzymes with each of the at least three different recombinant enzymes having at least two enzyme characteristics in common. In a preferred embodiment, one common characteristic is a chemical characteristic or property and the other common characteristic is a physical characteristic or property; however, it is possible to prepare kits which have two or more chemical characteristics or properties in common and no physical characteristics or property in common and vice versa.
Since, in accordance with the present invention, it is possible to provide a recombinant enzyme library from one or more microorganisms which is classified by a multiplicity of chemical and/or physical properties, a variety of enzyme kits or packages can be prepared having a variety of selected chemical and/or physical characteristics which can be formulated to contain three or more recombinant enzymes in which at least three and preferably all of the recombinant enzymes have in common at least one chemical characteristic and have in common at least one physical characteristic. The kit should contain an appropriate label specifying such common characteristics.
In one embodiment, at least three recombinant enzymes in the kit have in common the most specific chemical characteristic specified on the label. The term xe2x80x9clabelxe2x80x9d is used in its broadest sense and includes package inserts or literature associated or distributed in conjunction with the kit or package. Thus, for example, if the kit is labeled for a specific substrate (one of the Tier 3 examples above), then for example, at least three of the enzymes in the kit would act on such substrate.
The kits will preferably contain more than three enzymes, for example, five, six or more enzymes and in a preferred embodiment at least three and preferably a majority and in some cases all of the recombinant enzymes in the kit will have at least two enzyme properties or characteristics in common, as hereinabove described.
The recombinant enzymes in the kits may have two or more enzymes in a single container or individual enzymes in individual containers or various combinations thereof.
As hereinabove indicated, the expression library may be produced from environmental samples in which case DNA may be recovered without culturing of an organism or the DNA may be recovered from a cultured organism.
In preparing the expression library genomic DNA may be recovered from either a cultured organism or an environmental sample (for example, soil) by various procedures. The recovered or isolated DNA is then fragmented into a size suitable for producing an expression library and for providing a reasonable probability that desired genes will be expressed and screened without the necessity of screening an excessive number of clones. Thus, for example, if the average genome fragment produced by shearing is 4.5 kbp, for a 1.8 Mbp genome about 2000 clones should be screened to achieve about a 90% porbability of obtaining a particular gene. In some cases, in particular where the DNA is recovered without culturing, the DNA is amplified (for example by PCR) after shearing.
The sized DNA is cloned into an appropriate expression vector and transformed into an appropriate host, preferably a bacterial host and in particular E. coli. Although E. coli is preferred, a wide variety of other hosts may be used for producing an expression library.
The expression vector which is used is preferably one which includes a promoter which is known to function in the selected host in case the native genomic promoter does not function in the host.
As representative examples of expression vectors which may be used for preparing an expression library, there may be mentioned phage, plasmids, phagemids cosmids, phosmids, bacterial artificial chromosomes, P1-based artificial chromosomes, yeast artificial chromosomes, and any other vectors specific for specific hosts of interest (such as bacillus, aspergillus, yeast, etc.) The vector may also include a tag of a type known in the art to facilitate purification.
The following outlines a general procedure for producing expression libraries from both culturable and non-culturable organisms.
Culturable Organisms
Obtain Biomass
DNA Isolation (CTAB)
Shear DNA (25 gauge needle)
Blunt DNA (Mung Bean Nuclease)
Methylate (EcoR I Methylase)
Ligate to EcoR I linkers (GGAATTCC)
Cut back linkers (EcoR I Restriction Endonuclease)
Size Fractionate (Sucrose Gradient)
Ligate to lambda vector (Lambda ZAP II and gt11)
Package (in vitro lambda packaging extract)
Plate on E. coli host and amplify
Unculturable Organisms
Obtain cells
Isolate DNA (Various Methods)
Blunt DNA (Mung Bean Nuclease)
Ligate to adaptor containing a Not I site and conjugated to magnetic beads
Ligate unconjugated adaptor to the other end of the DNA
Amplify DNA in a reaction which allows for high fidelty, and uses adaptor sequences as primers
Cut DNA with Not I
Size fractionate (Sucrose Gradient or Sephacryl Column)
Ligate to lambda vector (Lambda ZAP II and gt11)
Package (in vitro lambda packaging extract)
Plate on E. coli host and amplify
The expression libraries may be screened for one or more selected chemical characteristics. Selected representative chemical characteristics are described below but such characteristics do not limit the present invention. Moreover, the expression libraries may be screened for some or all of the characteristics. Thus, some of the chemical characteristics specified herein may be determined in all of the libraries, none of the libraries or in only some of the libraries.
The recombinant enzymes may also be tested and classified by physical properties. For example, the recombinant enzymes may be classified by physical properties such as follows:
pH Optima
 less than 3
3-6
6-9
9-12
 greater than 12
Temperature Optima
 greater than 90xc2x0 C.
75-90xc2x0 C.
60-75xc2x0 C.
45-60xc2x0 C.
30-45xc2x0 C.
15-30xc2x0 C.
0-15xc2x0 C.
Temperature Stability
half-life at:
90xc2x0 C.
75xc2x0 C.
60xc2x0 C.
45xc2x0 C.
Organic Solvent Tolerance
water miscible
(DMF)
90%
75%
45%
30%
water immiscible
hexane
toluene
Metal Ion Selectivity
EDTA-10 mM
Ca+2-1 mM
Mg+2-100 xcexcM
Mn2-10 xcexcM
Co+3-10 xcexcM
Detergent Sensitivity
neutral (triton)
anionic (deoxycholate)
cationic (CHAPS)
The recombinant enzymes of the libraries and kits of the present invention may be used for a variety of purposes and the present invention by providing a plurality of recombinant enzymes classified by a plurality of different enzyme characteristics permits rapid screening of enzymes for a variety of applications. Thus, for example, the present invention permits assembly of enzyme kits which contain a plurality of enzymes which are capable of operating on a specific bond or a specific substrate at specified conditions to thereby enable screening of enzymes for a variety of applications. As representative examples of such applications, there may be mentioned:
1 Lipase/Esterase
a. Enantioselective hydrolysis of esters (lipids)/thioesters
1) Resolution of racemic mixtures
2) Synthesis of optically active acids or alcohols from meso-diesters
b. Selective syntheses
1) Regiospecific hydrolysis of carbohydrate esters
2) Selective hydrolysis of cyclic secondary alcohols
c. Synthesis of optically active esters, lactones, acids, alcohols
1) Transesterification of activated/nonactivated esters
2) Interesterification
3) Optically active lactones from hydroxyesters
4) Regio- and enantioselective ring opening of anhydrides
d. Detergents
e. Fat/Oil conversion
f. Cheese ripening
2 Protease
a. Ester/amide synthesis
b. Peptide synthesis
c. Resolution of racemic mixtures of amino acid esters
d. Synthesis of non-natural amino acids
e. Detergents/protein hydrolysis
3 Glycosidase/Glycosyl Transferase
a. Sugar/polymer synthesis
b. Cleavage of glycosidic linkages to form mono, di- and oligosaccharides
c. Synthesis of complex oligosaccharides
d. Glycoside synthesis using UDP-galactosyl transferase
e. Transglycosylation of disaccharides, glycosyl fluorides, aryl galactosides
f. Glycosyl transfer in oligosaccharide synthesis
g. Diastereoselective cleavage of xcex2-glucosylsulfoxides
h. Asymmetric glycosylations
i. Food processing
j. Paper processing
4 Phosphatase/Kinase
a. Synthesis/hydrolysis of phosphate esters
1) Regio-, enantioselective phosphorylation
2) Introduction of phosphate esters
3) Synthesize phospholipid precursors
4) Controlled polynucleotide synthesis
b. Activate biological molecule
c. Selective phosphate bond formation without protecting groups
5 Mono/Dioxygenase
a. Direct oxyfunctionalization of unactivated organic substrates
b. Hydroxylation of alkane, aromatics, steroids
c. Epoxidation of alkenes
d. Enantioselective sulphoxidation
e. Regio- and steroselective Bayer-Villiger oxidations
6 Haloperoxidase
a. Oxidative addition of halide ion to nucleophilic sites
b. Addition of hypohalous acids to olefinic bonds
c. Ring cleavage of cyclopropanes
d. Activated aromatic substrates converted to ortho and para derivatives
e. 1.3 diketones converted to 2-halo-derivatives
f. Heteroatom oxidation of sulfur and nitrogen containing substrates
g. Oxidation of enol acetates, alkynes and activated aromatic rings
7 Lignin Peroxidase/Diarylpropane Peroxidase
a. Oxidation cleavage of Cxe2x80x94C bonds
b. Oxidation of benzylic alcohols to adlehydes
c. Hydorxylation of benzylic carbons
d. Phenol dimerization
e. Hydroxylation of double bonds to form diols
f. Cleavage of lignin aldehydes
8 Epoxide Hydrolase
a. Synthesis of enantiomerically pure bioactive compounds
b. Regio- and enantioselective hydrolysis of epoxide
c. Aromatic and olefinic epoxidation by monooxygenases to form epoxides
d. Resoltuion of racemic epoxides
e. Hydrolysis of steroid epoxides
9 Nitrile Hydratase/Nitrilase
a. Hydrolysis of aliphatic nitriles to carboxamides
b. Hydrolysis of aromatic, heterocyclic, unsaturated aliphatic nitriles to corresponding acids
c. Hydrolysis of acrylonitrile
d. Production of aromatic and carboxamides, carboxylic acids (nicotinamide, picolinamide, isonicotinamide)
e. Regioselective hydrolysis of acrylic dinitrile
f. xcex1-amino acids form xcex1-hydroxynitriles
10 Transaminase
a. Transfer of amino groups into oxo-acids
11 Amidase/Acylase
a. Hydrolysis of amides, amidines, and other Cxe2x80x94N bonds
b. Non-natural amino acid resolution and synthesis